GOKAIGER VS GAVAN villains
'MAKKU PRISONERS' *TRINOID 12, Yatsudenwani: The 12th Trinoid is one of the more stupid Trinoids, he is a crocodile with an old fashioned phone on his head. In the series, he was actually more of an ally to the Abarangers and not a threat to humanity, much to his creaters dismay. *GEKKOU: Gekkou was one of the aponents to the Boukenger. He ran a ninja corp based on birds called the DARK SHADOW. for example, Gekkou himself is just an owl in a cage, using his minions, Yaiba and Shizuka, to do his dirty work. The Dark Shadow monsters are machines given sentence by Yaiba. *SHIZUKA: One of Gekkou's assistants, she is a female ninja with a multitude of weapons at her command. Despite being a deadly enemy to the Boukengers, she is also a cheerful gril who usually screws up in the end. In BOUKENGER VS GEKIRANGER, she was the one that lured the Boukenger(black, blue, and yellow) and Gekiranger(red, blue, and yellow) together. *FLYING FIST BAE: Bae was the announcer to all the mech battles in Gekiranger. He is a fly that lives in the mouth of Mele, one of masters of the Confrontation Hall, as well as RinJyuKen (the opposite of GekiJyuKen) *YOGOSTEIN: Yogoshimacritein's son, and the Gaiark Minister of Earth, he was in charge of making land based monsters. He leads the three ministers until his father returns. he temporarily had a partner named Hiramechimedes. *KITANEIDAS: The Gaiark Minister of the air, he was in charge of making the air/wind based monsters. Once Yogoshimacritein returned, he was reduced to a henchman. *KEGALESIA: The gaiark minister of water, she was in charge of making the water based monsters. There was also prince of the water Gaiark who tormented the gaiark. She also appeared in Gokaiger: the flying ghost ship. *JEALOUSTOU: A previously fought action commander from the carranger tribute(because of that, he shares several traits with the carranger villains: the bowzack). the gokaigers eventually free all the prisoners Shizuka.jpg|shizuka Flying fist bae.jpg|flying fist bae Yogostein.jpg|yogostein Kitaneidas.jpg|kitadeinas Kegalseia.jpg|kigelseia Gekkou.jpg|gekkou Trinoid 12.jpg|trinoid 12 Vaccuria.jpg|vaccuria 'MAKKU FIGHTERS' *THREE EVIL SPIRITS **GREAT KING MONS DRAKE: The leader of Warstar: the first rival to the Goseiger. He is fire based and was destroyed in Warstar Base after it was hit by the finishing move of Hyper Gosei Great: the combination of Gosei Great, Datas Hyper, and the nine headers the Goseiger earned. He fought with Brajira while he was in his "Buredoran of the Comet" form **KINGGON OF THE BIGFOOT: The brawn of the Yuumajuu, he was orignally destroyed by Gosei Ultimate. He fought with Brajira while he was in his "Buredoran of the Chubacabra" form. **ROBOGOGU OF THE 10-SAI: The leader of the mantritis, the third rival to the Goseiger. He is a mechanical being, colored in a white/grey appearance. He was destroyed by the Goseigers in a final fight. He and his associate, Alice of the Metal Agent, rebuilt Brajira in his "Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg" form. All three were destroyed when the Gokaiger escaped. *ELDER SNEAK BROTHER: An action master previously fought by the Gokaiger alongside his deceased brother(YOUNGER SNEAK BROTHER) He was destroyed when the Gokaigers used their guns to escape the Makuu prison. *YOUNGER SNEAK SISTER: The third of the Sneak siblings that is a female version of younger brother. Younger sneak sister.jpg|younger sneak sister Elder sneak brother.png|elder sneak brother Kinggon.jpg|kinggon of the bigfoot Robogogu of the 10sai.jpg|robogogu of the 10-sai Great king mons drake.jpg|great king mons drake Category:Villains Category:team-up villains Category:Movie villains